Korrapool
by MediaMan18
Summary: 'Nuff said, folks! It's Korra as Deadpool. Do you really need anything else?
1. A different kind of Korra

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Legend of Korra or Deadpool.

A.N.: Yeah, I thought that having Teen Titans be Kamen Riders was weird enough, but nope. Now I gotta turn Korra in the Merc with the Mouth. Trust me, there are still even dumber crossover ideas out there, like turning Tails from Sonic into Optimus Prime… no really, that was a thing.

That said, this will basically be the awesome Deadpool movie, just substituting characters from Korra in place of those from the film. Also, I guess this is obvious, but this fic will be rated M, due to the sexual content, language, violence and 4th wall breaking.

Also, KORRASAMI!

With that said, please enjoy "Korrapool" (who, for the sake of the story, will just be referred to as Deadpool)!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the middle of the day, sitting in the back of a cab, Korra Wilson was… well, bored out of her fucking mind. She has been sitting quietly, in that seat, for well over 20 minutes, and had done jackshit. Oh sure, she picked up a brochure, had her hand out the window, picked some chewed up gum from the ceiling only to wipe it from your computer monitors. But outside of that, nothing. It was actually kind of lonely. Then again, she's surprised that she could get a cab at all, given her get-up.

Said get-up was a red and black spandex suit, complete with a belt that had half a dozen brown pouches and a mask that covered her head except for the brown pony tail coming out of the back of her head. Oh, did I also mention a pair of killer katanas on her back that, when wielded, can turn any unfortunate bastard that comes her way into a fucking kebab? Not to mention the holsters on her thighs that carried a pair of pistols. Yeah, she's amazed the cab even stopped to pick her up. Regardless, she felt that her situation needed to change and poked her head through the cabbie's window.

"Kinda lonesome back here."

With that, she tried to squeeze her ass through the small window. Needless to say, it wasn't easy. Like trying to squeeze out a turd that you've been holding in all day but has suddenly dried up… weird analogy, but it fits, so to speak.

"Little help here?"

"Ma'am, I have to keep my hands on the wheel."

"Excuse me."

After a few more grunts, squeezes and a quick shot of her crotch, she was finally able to relax in the shotgun seat next to the driver. I guess the driver was okay with crazy people in spandex in his cab, as they got to talking.

"Kai."

"Pool. Dead."

Of course, now that she's in the front, Korra notices a picture of a girl in the front next to the Daffodil Daydream air freshener. Said girl had short brunette hair and a weird blue arrow tattoo on her forehead.

"Mmm. Nice."

"Smells good, no?"

"Not the Daffodil Daydream. The girl."

"Ah, yes. Jinora. She would have made me a very agreeable wife, but, um… Jinora's heart has been stolen by this prick called Tahno. He is as dishonourable as he is attractive."

After that, Korra spent a few seconds in silence, thinking. Granted most of her thoughts were typically occupied by Chimichangas, gunplay and nude images of Rosario Dawson, but this time, she was thinking of what the boy just told her… and what little relevance it had to the story, but nevertheless.

"Kai, I'm starting to think there's a reason I'm in this cab today."

"Yes, you called for it, remember?"

"No, my slender, brown friend. Love… is a beautiful thing. When you find it, the whole world tastes like Daffodil Daydream."

"Mmm."

And so, Korra held out her right pinkie, Kai reciprocating and she held his tight enough almost to break it.

"So, you gotta hold on to love. Tight! And never let go. Don't make the same mistakes I did, okay?"

"Yes."

With that, the two let go of their pinkies. But of course, as this is basically Deadpool with Korra, she wasn't done talking.

"Or else the whole world will taste like Mama June after some hot Yoga."

"And what does Mama June taste like?"

"Like two hobos fucking in a shoe filled with piss."

"Okay, stop!"

"I can go all day Kai, the point is; it's bad!"

"…It's bad."

After that, there was nothing but silence in the cab. It may have last a few seconds, but it felt like a long few seconds. Especially since what Korra said left an unpleasant image in Kai's head. So, to get that image out of his head, he tried to talk about something else.

"Uh, why the fancy red suit, Ms. Pool?"

"Oh, that's because it's Christmas Day, Kai, and I'm after someone on my NAUGHTY list! I've been waiting; 1 year, 3 weeks, 6 days and oh (checks Steven Universe watch) 14 minutes to make him fix what he did to me!"

"And what did he do to you, exactly?"

"THIS shit!"

With that, she moved the bottom of her mask to her forehead, revealing a horribly scarred, utterly fucked up face, with her blue eyes standing out. I know this is a joke lately used in the film, and subsequently this FanFic, but she really looked like Freddy Krueger face-fucked the geographical map of Utah.

"Boo!"

Kai could of swore he felt a bit of a wetness in his boxers. And not in the good way, either.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, just outside the city, a bald man wearing a black leather jacket was sitting on a crate of weapons, eating an apple, as a "Unalaq Industries" helicopter descended on to the ground, an Inuit man stepping out in a mostly dark blue suit. Both sides had they own flunkies on their sides, though they weren't here to fight. The bald man, Zaheer, walked over calmly to Unalaq.

"They won't disappoint."

"They better not. What about next month's shipment?"

"There won't be one."

Obviously, for a man as vicious and obviously one-dimensional as Unalaq, this wasn't a good thing. Though Zaheer had more to say.

"You're not the only one with a war to win."

"That won't do."

"See, we've had this… small disruption to our supply chain."

Without warning, Zaheer grabbed Tarrlok by the neck and raised him in the air, not even concerned about Unalaq's thugs who pointed their weapons at him and demanded that Unalaq be put down. Instead, he continued talking as if nothing happened.

"We'd appreciate your patience."

Well, not like Unalaq had a choice right now. Either does as Zaheer asks or go out like Clayton from Tarzan.

"Okay!"

Well, this pleased Zaheer, as he then put Unalaq back down.

"We'll deliver in full the next month. Pleasure doing business with you."

He walks away to his convey, hearing Unalaq mutter under his breath.

"Fucking mutant."

I'm glad he never made it past Season 2.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in the cab, Korra started feeling herself up. No, not like that! It was only most of the way to where she needed to be, as well as looking in the back seat, that she realised something.

"Ah, SHIT! I forgot my ammo bag!"

"Should we turn back?"

"Nope, no time! Fuck it. I got this. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve bullets, or bust. We're here!"

With that, Kai quickly stopped the cab. Korra was about to get out, but there was one thing stopping her.

"That's uh, $27.50."

"Oh, I never carry a wallet while I'm working. Ruins the lines of the suit."

"Oh."

Well, she ain't lying.

"But, uh, how 'bout a crisp high five?"

"Okay."

They do so, Korra then getting of the cab and giving her farewell greeting.

"Merry Christmas."

"And a convivial Tuesday in April to you too, Ms. Pool!"

If you think the madness is over with, then you clearly haven't seen the movie, because we have only just begun!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This is what happens when I have nothing to do and it's almost 3 at night.

Hope you've enjoyed and please review and share with your friends!


	2. Maximum Effort

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Legend of Korra or Deadpool.

WARNING: This story is rated M due to content of violence, sex scenes, language and gratuitous 4th wall breaking. Viewer discretion is advised.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As we start this next chapter, we see Korra on the highway where Kai dropped her off. Sense then, she was … well, just chillin'. In her hands were a red crayon and a piece of paper, on it a crude drawing of her shoot Zaheer in the head. All the while, she was busy singing along with Salt-N-Pepa's "Shoop", currently coming from her Walkman.

" _Hey, yeah, I wanna Shoop, baby!"_

" _Ummm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back"_

" _Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that (thanks, Mom)"_

" _Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie?"_

" _If looks could kill you would be an Uzi"_

" _You're a shotgun - bang! – "_

Though the song continued without her, Korra stopped herself when she just happened to glance to the right and see…

YOU, the reader.

"Wha - Oh! Oh, hello! I know, right? Whose balls did I have to fondle to get a FanFic based on a movie about ME?!"

Um, I don't think they want to kn —

"Well, I can't tell you but it does rhyme with (whispers) _NeedMeAFanLateTeen_! And lemme tell ya, he's got a _niiiiice_ pair of — "

Korra! Please! Get back to the script!

"Okay! Jeez, lighten up, will ya?! Anyway, I got places to be, a face to fix and – Oh! Bad guys to kill!"

Along the highway below her, she spotted a convoy of SUV's coming her way, along with a motorcycle riding along with it. She finally had her target. With that, she stood up from the edge of the bridge she was on and hopped down, leaving her Walkman in the process.

"Maximum effort."

At first, the convoy seemed relatively relaxing. Decent traffic, no major bickering, beautiful music on the radio like it was an awesome opening title sequence. Overall, everything seemed to be just fine.

But the writer decided that that's when shit hit the fan, as while passing under a bridge, the window at the top burst open into the car, a red and black spandex wearing woman landing between the driver and the passenger before proceeding to kick their asses.

One of the back passengers felt brave and tried shooting her, but Korra simply kicked him back with such force that the back door burst open from the weight, the man desperately hanging on for dear life as the car kept going. Of course, Korra couldn't help but find it amusing. Her amusement didn't last, as someone grabbed her and pushed her against the leather car seat.

"Rich, Corinthian leather!"

She quickly able to hold him off and got him in a headlock with her feet, snapping his neck in the process, before holding up her drawing to the man in the passenger seat.

"I'm looking for Zaheer. Have you seen this man?"

His response was to repeatedly slam the vigilante's head into the radio, changing channel with each consequent slam and accompanied by an "Ow!" However, before another channel could change, a motorcycle drove up to the side and opened fire, killing the passenger but leaving Korra and the driver unharmed. Korra retaliated by kicking the door open, launching the now dead passenger out (only held on by the seatbelt) and knocking the motorcycle away.

By this point, Korra had already hit the car's cigarette lighter… because she can, I guess. After dealing with the biker, however, Korra turned and saw the man she knocked out the back had crawled back up and had his pistol aimed at her. But before he could fire, Korra forced the driver to slam the breaks, the momentum launching the man at the back into the front and into a headlock courtesy of the Merc. The cigarette lighter chose this moment to pop, Korra grabbing it and shoving it onto the man's forehead, leaving a scorch mark. As his mouth opened to scream from the pain, she took this opportunity to shove the lighter in his mouth and force it shut.

"I've never said this before, but don't swallow!"

Another SUV chose this moment to drive up to the side, preparing to fire. Quickly thinking, Korra grabbed on to the steering wheel and pulled it hard to the right, causing the other SUV to crash and the SUV she was in to started flipping around on its side. The man on the motorcycle was now in front of the wreck, shooting at it, before Korra grabbed a hold of his pants and pulled him and the bike into the crash. This also caused the chain on the motorcycle to snap as the car tumbled.

So, just to recap. We have a man with a cigarette lighter in his mouth, no doubt burning all his taste buds into oblivion. There is a dead man being repeatedly squashed by the car as it tumbled, only held on by a loose-fitting seatbelt. A biker has just joined the crash held by his pants in a weggie to end all weggies. And to top it all off, Korra was otherwise sitting calmly as the SUV went upside-down and her head was sticking out of the window that she had broken. Despite all of this, however, there was only one thing she had to say.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit… Did I leave the stove on?"

Time seemed to pick up again, as the car continued to tumble. In order of what happened before it stopped: The biker had his head cut off by the broken chain, the dead passengers seatbelt came loose, launching him from the SUV and with the excessive momentum, his corpse was flung onto a highway sign and ended up squished. Now, he liked more like the Kool-Aid man's vomited breakfast from several weeks back.

The car finally came to a halt, the assassin the only one left alive in the crash.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed, as the story then cuts to "Tenzin's School for the Gifted", where in the kitchen, we meet Mako, also known as Colossus, eating a bowl of cereal. What made this a bizarre sight was the fact that Mako's skin was made from a solid metal that covered his entire body except for his hair, which was black in colour. The only other defining feature was his narrow red eyes.

Anyway, he was watching the news when he overheard a specific report.

"Now, breaking news: A multi-car collision turns shots fired on the Crosstown expressway this morning. Gridlock has kept police from the scene. Residents are advised to remain in their homes. The assailant appears to be armed, dangerous, and wearing a – "

"Red suit. Deadpool."

Mako was not happy knowing that his breakfast was interrupted by another one of Korra's shenanigans, thus decided to act.

"Opal, come on! We got a mission!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mako, wait up!"

Quickly catching up to him was a new mutant recruit named Opal, whose superhero name we'll reveal later. The best way to describe her outfit was "generic goth", as she wore a long black leather jacket, turtleneck, leather pants and boot. Though, this didn't fit with Opal's darker complexion. But the writer was running out of ideas as to who to put in the role of this character, so that didn't factor in at the time.

Anyway, back to the plot. The two walked through a hanger towards a huge fucking jet (how they got it to fit under the school is anyone's guess) and Mako decided to start up a conversation.

"I've given Korra every chance to join us. But she'd rather act like a child… a heavily-armed child. Why can't she see the benefits of joining with the X-Men?"

"Which benefits, the matching unitards? Or the house that gets blown up every few years."

HEY! Leave the 4th wall breaking and snarky commentary to Korra and the author, okay?!

"Please! The house blowing just builds more character."

More character than Mako had in the first 2 seasons, at least.

"Oh! You had breakfast, right? It's important that you have some."

From seemingly out of nowhere, Mako handed Opal a quick snack to eat.

"Here. Protein bar, it's good for bones. Deadpool will likely try to break yours."

With that, they boarded the plane, taking off and going after the Merc.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Have I ever mentioned that I'm not very good when it comes to writing action scenes?

We finally got the awesome highway chase out of the way, now we've gotta plow through the rest of the film… It's gonna get harder, isn't it?

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review and share with your friends!


	3. 12 bullets for 12 morons

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Legend of Korra or Deadpool.

WARNING: This story is rated M due to sexual content, violence, swearing and gratuitous 4th wall breaking. You have been warned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back on the highway, the remaining SUV's moved up in front of the other vehicles. As soon as men with rifles starting climbing out, anyone near the wreckage immediately stopped taking selfies and ran the fuck away from the place. There were at least a dozen armed men, all moving towards the wreckage as they anticipated the one responsible to pop out of the car. The patience was rewarded, as they saw a window roll open. Granted, for the first few seconds, nothing happened. But as they aimed their weapons…

"Hey!"

As soon as Korra popped her head out, the men opened fire, forcing her to retreat with a yelp. They stopped firing, but still held their aim. Any second now… Any second now… Any second n –

"Wait!"

Oh, there we go. Her hands were held high as a sign of surrender, but she made no other movement to leave the car. Instead…

"You may be wondering why the red suit? Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed!"

Wait, what?

Well, this left the men baffled as her hands remained in the air, only slightly lowering their weapons. But before they could even think about moving forward, Korra's left hand pointed to a guy on her… well, left.

"This guy's got the right idea! He wore the _brown_ pants!"

He only looked down for a brief second in confusion, only to look back up and shoot. Kora's hands retreated, but that didn't mean she was done flapping her lips and confusing the fuck out of her assailants.

"Fine! I only have twelve bullets; so, you're gonna have to share!"

Well, let's see if the writer can somehow fuck up one of the best scenes in the movie. Still, Korra decided to somewhat get the audience involved. Because she somehow knew that there would be a camera in the car.

"Let's count 'em down!"

With excellent skill and agility, Korra flipped out of the car window, firing mid-flip and hitting one thug in the head. That's bullet number 12.

How could she top that off? By doing another mid-air flip and firing from her other pistol, hitting someone else in the head. Bullet 11.

Landing behind the wreckage, she overheard gun shots on the other side, as well as a motorcycle engine. When she looked up, she saw said bike zooming passed her and firing their Uzi. Korra had to quickly duck her head, but she then felt a quick but numb pain in her right arm. Raising her head, she saw that a bullet has gone through her arm, leaving a hole to fit her finger through.

"Shit!"

After moving her finger, she looked through the quickly healing wound, seeing the biker coming back, though not shooting this time. Instead, she tried shooting the biker, missing all three shots.

"Motherfucker! Ten (Bang). Shit! Nine (Bang). Fuck! Eight (Bang). Shit fuck!"

She flipped found the SUV to the opposite side, aiming her pistol… only for the biker to escape. Well congrats, dumbass! You wasted three precious bullets on a guy I'm sure you'll never see again! What do you have to say for yourself?

"Bad Deadpool."

Yeah, I thought so – Wait! There's a guy going to search for you! Get 'im!

"Seven (Bang). Good Deadpool!"

Okay, I'll let the "three bullets" thing go. Now, go do the thing! (HA! Knew I'd work that in, somehow!)

Taking the chance, another guy started firing at Korra, only for the Merc to quickly hide behind one of the SUV's. The dude quickly ran out, but reloaded once Korra raised her head, only to quickly duck down with a yelp after he opened fire. For some reason, despite his target obviously being behind cover, he kept firing. Wow, Chief from "Arby n' the Chief" has better weapon control than this guy. Of course, this backfired (no idea if that pun was intended or not) as when he circled around the car to find his target in a seductive pose on the floor, he pulled the trigger… only to get a click.

"Someone's not counting!"

Yeah, you're telling me!

"(Bang) Six."

Wow, all without looking at him. That's cool!

Meanwhile, two more guys were across from her, one prepping to throw a grenade. Of course, this would be a short story if a pussy grenade was what took out our lead, so by firing her fifth shot while holding the gun sideways (I don't care if it's dumb, that's still awesome), she hit the grenade, killing them both.

Like a boss!

While celebrating, a man snuck up and shot her in the ass, knocking her down as she yelped. The guy was moving slowly towards her, gun trained on her body as she lay there, her ass pointing in his direction. Just a couple of feet away, he could of swore that he heard her groan out a word:

"…Four… (Bang)… Gotcha."

Wow, even after being shot in glutes, she can still pull off some pretty awesome gunplay! Points to you, lady! Anyway, she stood herself up, turning to face the dead body on the floor.

"Right up Main Street! Three (Bang)! Two (Bang)! Stupid!"

That's true.

"But worth it."

That's also true.

So, only three sitting ducks left, all firing on her at once. She dodged it, but had to hide for a few seconds. Those few seconds paid off, as when all three of them were behind what one can assume to be a busted Sedan, the assassin flipped over the hood of the car, twisting mid-air and pulling the trigger, her final bullet going through the first two heads before stopping at the last one's forehead, where they all fell to the ground dead.

And what does Korra do to reward he efforts? Turns herself on by sniffing the leftover smoke coming from her now empty pistols… no, really.

"(sniff) Ohhhhhh… I'm touching myself, tonight."

Ew. Did you have to say that to the audience?

Moving on from… that, Korra started prancing around the other cars, abandoned by people with the arrival of the wrecked SUV, and started searching for the only man in her mind, all the while speaking in a sing-song like voice.

"Zaheeeeeeer! Zaheeeeeeer!"

Don't worry, her singing doesn't last. With that, she quickly checks one of the other SUV's, only to find no-one else. In fact, the whole damn road seemed super quiet. You'd think at least ONE fucking police officer would be there. Oh, well, semantics. So back to Korra's frustrations.

"What the shit biscuit?! Where you at, Zaheer?!"

She didn't get a verbal answer, but heard one of the men she shot rising from the ground. She slowly turned around, head bent up and groaning in sheer frustration. As she finally turned around, she saw the guy just casually yank the used bullet out of his forehead, leaving only a spot of blood.

"You're not Zaheer."

Well thank you, Captain Fucking Obvious! Anyway, the lackey proved to be as dumb as the others, as he prepped himself for hand-to-hand, rolling his slee -

"Really? Rolling up the sleeves?"

Wow, she's pointing out the clichés quicker than I can type them!

So, yeah; he rolled up his sleeves and ran towards her… only for Korra to remember 'Oh yeah, I got badass katanas', and decides to finally unsheathe them, stabbing the moron and lifting him in the air. At this point, the scene seemed to just slow to a halt. Hey Korra, got anything to add?

"You're probably thinking "My boyfriend told me that this was a superhero FanFic, but this chick in the red suit just turned that guy into a fucking kebab.""

Wait, what are you –

"Well, I may be super, but I am noooooo hero."

Are you interrupting my narra –

"And yeah, technically, this is a murder. But some of the best love stories start with a murder."

Wait, what?! What are you talking –

"And that's exactly what this is; a love story."

… I give up.

"And to tell it right, I gotta you back to way before I squeezed this ass into red spandex."

Said spandex also having a bullet hole where the ass checks meet to form the crack… was that guy specifically aiming for your ass, or was it a misfire?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3 over and done with! Did you like it? I hope so, 'cause it's almost one in the fucking morning!

Joking aside, please leave a review and make sure to follow and share with your friends. Next time, we get to the start of the origin story, as well as bringing in my favourite character from Korra; try to guess who it is.

Namaste, bitches!


	4. Pizza and Skateboards and Asami oh my!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Legend of Korra or Deadpool.

WARNING: This story is rated M due sexual content, violence, language, and various scenes of Korra breaking the 4th with a bulldozer. You have been warned.

A.N.: I'm on a roll here! 5 chapters for 2 stories in 1 week?! That's never happened before! I wanna thank **HockyfistDJGOD** for leaving a very short but nice review. Keep 'em coming (pause)!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So, uh… where are we now?

 **2 Years Earlier:**

Well, that cleared things up.

Anyway, we're at some dude's apartment, as he scratches his ass with a small silver chain hanging from his pocket. The dilemma of the scene?

"Look, what if I slow it down for you? I didn't order the pizza!"

Yep, all of this over a pizza… because why not? So, he and the pizza boy have been standing at the door for about two minutes, constantly going back and forth over this goddamn pizza. America, everybody!

"Is this 7348 Red Ledge Drive? Are you Mr Hasook?"

"Yes, the same Mr Hasook who didn't order the fucking pie!"

"Then, who placed the call?"

But before he could answer, the throw-away characters heard someone answer it for them, the voice coming from the bathroom.

"I did."

Turning around, Hasook saw the stranger standing there, baffled as to how she got into his apartment. Wearing a red jacket which contrasted against her white shirt, short brunette hair, and darker skin complexion, she walked over to the delivery boy, rubbing her hands together.

"Pineapple and olive?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Sweet and salty."

The delivery boy kept holding the pizzas as the stranger opened the top box. Hasook, however, wanted some answers.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing in my crib?!"

He shut his mouth when the stranger brandished her P14.45 (thank you, Google) and casually pointed it at him. The boy also started to sweat upon seeing the weapon. The stranger, on the other hand, just kept acting casually.

"Is the bread crust?"

"Oh God, I hope not."

Hasook took this situation the wrong way, thinking that the girl was after him.

"Woah man, look. If this is about that poker game, I told him, I told Howie, uh… Just, take whatever you want."

He dished out his wallet, handing it to the lady. Without hesitating, she took it out his hands. Our hero, ladies and gentlemen!

"Thanks!"

"Uh, ma'am, before you do anything to him, mind if I get a big tip?"

Now looking at him, the stranger held out her hand in a fist.

"Wu, right? Korra Wilson."

Wu meet her fist with his own, but was about to be not so pleasantly surprised.

"That is, uh, a no-go on that tiperoo, kid. See, I'm not here from him."

With her right hand, she whipped out a little golden card. Wu's heart plummeted out of his ass when he saw his name on it.

"I'm here for you."

With that, Hasook let out a sigh of relief, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, wow, dodged a big-time bullet on that one!"

This relief didn't last (because if you know the story, you know it doesn't) as Korra held her gun back up to Hasook, actually bothering to look at him this time.

"You're not out of the woods yet. You seriously need to ease up on the bedazzling. They're jeans, not a chandelier!... P.S.: I'm keeping your wallet; you did kind of give it to me."

Such a gentle soul, eh folks?

"Hey man, can I just have my Sam's card – "

"I will shoot your fucking cat!"

Well, I guess she means busi—

"Well, I-I don't know what that means, I don't – I don't own a cat."

"Then who's kitty litter did I just shit in?"

That's… actually a good question; who's kitty litter did she – You know what, never mind! This story is fucked up as it is, least just move on.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence, Hasook trying to look at anything that wasn't Korra's gun currently pointed at his forehead… Uh, could someone please –

"Anywho,"

Thank you! So, as Korra put the gun away, she walked back to Wu, instead taking out a serrated knife.

"Tell me something; what situation isn't improved by pizza?"

She bit into slice as she held open the box with the knife.

"Do you happen to know a Megan, Orflowsky? Orlavsky? Orlovsky? Am I getting it right?"

Wu had no choice but to nod, seeing as how he was in a situation where that knife could cut off his dick.

"Good, because she knows you. Wu, I belong to a group of guys who take a dime to beat a fella down."

As she says this, she walks over to Hasook, who has been sitting in his recliner as this was happening, handing him the pizza slice… only to drop it before his hand could grab it. Again, so considerate!

"And Megan, she's not made of money, but lucky for her… I have a soft spot."

"I'm, uh…"

"A stalker. Threats hurt, kid. But not nearly as much as serrated steel. So, keep. Away. From Megan. Cool?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cool, we're good!"

Wu felt baffled, as Korra put away her knife. This lady just barged into some random asshole's apartment to order pizza under his name, threatened to hurt the dude with a gun, casually waved a knife in front of the kid's face and warned him to stop stalking this random chick… and she's not gonna kill him?

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, totally done."

Thus, this situation was so bizarre and so out of left field… the three couldn't help but start laughing, even as the realisation of what just happened just settled in.

Well, they say all comedy is formed from misery, right?

So, amidst their laughter, Korra pointed at Hasook.

"You should have seen your face!"

"I didn't know what to do! I was shitting myself!"

"Yeah! Soft spot, remember?"

It's important to show this, as not milliseconds later, Korra threw her left hand around Wu's throat, pinning him against the wall with and scowl on her face.

Yikes! Talk about a dark twist… still funny when it happened in the film, but still!

"Read a book in her general direction again, and you'll learn in the worst of ways that I have some hard spots too!... That came out wrong."

Yeah, you're telling us.

"Or did it?"

With that, Korra kissed a whimpering Wu on the cheek. No doubt the front of Wu's pants are growing a massive wet spot right about now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sometime later, Korra somehow got a hand on those stupid looking vent glasses (seriously, what's up with those?) and was carrying the empty pizza box across a skateboarding rink, where not one square inch wasn't covered in graffiti. But her mission wasn't to own these punks as skateboarding. No, her mission was a little girl sitting with her friends at the edge of the rink, no doubt talking about 50 Shades or whatever the fuck teen girls are talking about these days (Hey, I'm a 20-year-old dude at University, do you expect me to actually know about what teenaged girls in 2016 are talking about?)

Anyway, Korra spotted the girl she was looking for.

"Megan?"

Without waiting for a response, she threw down the pizza box at Megan's feet, a couple of pictures of Wu holding a "I'm sorry" sign on the top.

"You heard the last of Wu, he's sorry."

Needless to say, Megan was speechless.

"No friggin' way!"

Speechless, but happy.

Korra threw off the stupid glasses (again, why do people wear those?) and looked around, confident smirk on her face.

"Shoulda brought my roller blades, showed these kids how it's done."

Before she could talk anymore, Megan ran up and tackled her in a hug, showing her gratitude the best way she could.

"And that's why we do it… though, mostly the money."

This made one of the other girls curious.

"Hey, think you could fuck up my dad for me?"

"If I give a guy a pavement facial, it's because he's earned it."

She let go of the hug, said her goodbyes, and started to walk away, though not before Megan called out to her.

"Hey, wait! You're my hero!"

"No, no, no, no, no! That, I ain't!"

So, with that, she walked out of the skateboard rink.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _Nope. Never will be."_

What the – Korra, are you interrupting my narration again? Hey, don't punch that guy in the (she punches a guy with a cigarette in the dick) – Never mind.

"Fuck you, Korra."

" _I'm just a girl who gets paid to fuck up all kinds of bad guys."_

With that, she enters a bar called – You know what, I'll let her explain.

" _Welcome to Chief Lin's. It's like a job fair for mercenaries. Think of us a really fucked up version of the Tooth Fairy, expect we knock out teeth and take the cash. You best hope we never find your name on a gold card."_

So, she walks around to the bar, greeting other people along the way (though not so fondly greeting a low life eccentric called Varrick), before she stood before the bartender and her best friend, Bolin.

"Korra Wilson! Patron saint of the pitiful! What can I do for ya?"

"Uh, I'd like a blowjob."

"Oh God, me too."

"The drink, moose-knuckle. But first…"

She pulled out the gold card, leaving it in front of the green-eyed goofball she called her best friend. With that, Bolin grabbed it and started pulling out cash of a different register, while also making her drink.

"And I ain't taking babysitting money, alright? Make sure that gets back to Ms uh,"

"Orlovsky? You sure?"

"Mhm."

Well, at least she ain't heartless… or Mako.

"You know for a merc, you're pretty warm-blooded. I bet you let the kid off easy, too."

"Oh, he's not a bad kid, he's… Just a little light stalking. I was way worse than him when I was his age. I was traveling to exotic places. Omashu, Gaoling, Ba Sing Se. Meeting new and exciting people."

"And killing them. Yeah, I've seen you're Instagram. So, what was Special Forces doing n Ba Sing Se?"

"That classified. (whispers) _Wonderful Narook's!"_

I won't question it; so, why should you?

"Alright; Kalua, Bailey's and whipped cream. I give you: a blowjob."

It didn't take long for Bolin to realise what he said.

"Why did you have me make and say that?"

He didn't get an answer, as one of the waitresses was walking past and Korra quickly called for her, putting the drink on the plate.

"Ginger, Ginger, Ginger, Ginger! Could you bring this over to Bumi, please? And tell him it's from Tarrlok!"

Without questioning, Ginger did so, leaving Korra and Bolin alone once again.

"Remind me what good will come from this?"

"I don't take the shits, Bolin, I just disturb them."

A few seconds later, Korra turned around and saw Bumi confronting Tarrlok about the drink, slamming it on his table and smashing him in the face. From there, an all-out bar brawl started, whilst Korra just sat there, new drink in hand.

"Cheers, to your health."

"Fuck you."

As the fight continued, smashing a new bar stool in the process much to Bolin's dismay, it ended with Tarrlok being thrown to the floor, blood flowing from his nose and mouth, before being knocked out by Bumi. Bolin saw the fight end and walked up to Tarrlok's still body with a mirror, putting up against his cheek. Condensation. He's still alive.

"Yup, still breathing. Nobody wins today."

You could hear the men gathered groaning from the school down the road. So, the barkeep walked back, talking to Korra again.

"Nice try, Korra."

"You got me; I bet on Tarrlok to in the dead pool. So, who'd you pick?"

"Yeah, see Korra, about that, um…"

Realisation quickly settled in.

"No… You did NOT bet on me to die…"

Looking up, she could see that Bolin placed $200 on Korra getting the axe. Talk about an awkward conversation topic.

"You bet on me to die. Wow. Motherfucker, you are the world's worst friend. But jokes on you, I'm living until 102 and then dying. In the city of Detroit."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to win some money. I never win anything."

"Oh, whatever. Soldiers of Fortune, drinks on me!"

This time, you could hear the patrons cheering all the way to Wimbledon.

"Domestic, nothing imported!"

This, of course, grabbed the attention of a certain black-haired, green-eyed woman who sauntered over to Korra's right hand side.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, baby. You sure you wanna shoot your full wad?"

Korra noticed her, surprised at the girl's sudden approach, before holding out her pinkie.

"Uhh… tight!"

The mystery woman grabbed Korra's pinkie with her own before introducing herself (but like she needs to, am I right?)

"Asami."

"Korra."

Okay Korra, you have a hot girl in front of you; she is by far the best character in the show and is offering you a night thrills. Think of an awesome one-liner and I guarantee you will be laid.

"So, what's a place like you doing in a girl like this?"

Dammit Korra!

But before Asami could answer, Bumi came up behind her, slapping her ass before moving past the two.

"I'd hit that."

Korra grabbed before he could get away, frown on her face.

"Bumi, you'd best apologise before…"

Too late, Asami already has a tight grip on his wrecking balls, scowl on her face.

"Yeah, that."

"Say the words, fat Gandalf."

"I'm sorry."

"Breathe through the nose."

"I don't have a filter between my brain and my – "

He was interrupted by Asami's grip getting tighter, his face now all red. For once, Korra decided to cut him some slack.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hakuna his Tatas, he said he's sorry!"

With that, Asami finally let go, much to Bumi's relief. Though I doubt he could get it up for a while.

"Get out of here, go. Go cast a spell."

Bumi started to walk away, though obviously with care given the state of manhood, before put her hand on Asami's arm.

"Hey. Hands off the merchandise."

"Merchandise, huh?"

Again, realisation quickly hit Korra like a truck.

"So, you, uh… Warm fuzzy's for money?"

"Yep."

"Rough childhood?"

"Rougher than yours. Daddy left before I was born."

"Daddy left before I was conceived."

Asami realised how Korra wanted to play it, so tried to top her in whose life with shittier.

"Ever have a cigarette put out on your skin?"

"Where else would you put one out?"

"I was molested."

"Me too. Uncle."

"Uncle _ **s**_. They took turns."

"I watched my own birthday party through the keyhole of a locked closet, which also happens to be – "

"Your bedroom? Lucky. I slept in a dishwasher."

"(gasp) You had a dishwasher? I didn't even go to sleep. It was pretty much 24/7 ball gags, brownie mix and clown porn."

This managed to get a laugh out of Asami, especially with how they were just joking about how fucked up they could get.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Hopefully you. Later tonight?"

With, she fidgeted through her wallet, counting out her cash.

"Hey, what… can I get for, uh… $275 and a yogurt lite rewards card?"

"Baby, 48 minutes of whatever the fuck you want."

With extra jest, she took the yogurt card and… put it in Korra's mouth… okay?

"And maybe dessert afterwards."

Korra was intrigued. Who was this chick? Why was she so snarky? What convinced her that Korra was worth a shot? Does she have any relevance to the story? But of course, there was the ultimate question, which Bolin, after watching the exchange, chose to ask:

"Did she just put a gift card in your mouth?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that's where we'll end this chapter. I've been working on this for a few hours, so please just let me get some shut eye before we get to the smut.

Still, please leave a review, follow it if you'd like, share with your friends and that's the end of my rambling!

Peace!


	5. Sex first, bad news later!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Legend of Korra or Deadpool.

WARNING: Like you give a shit at this point!

But for the sake of fairness, this is my official forewarning; this is the chapter where the story gets especially raunchy, so for those who are either uncomfortable with FanFiction that deals with sex, or are underage, I'd advise that you skip a large chunk of this chapter. For extra safety, I will also add in a warning as to when the sex starts. You have been warned!

Also, another shout out to **HockyfistDJGOD** for leaving another kind review. They're what keep me going!

Without further ado… LET'S DO THIS SHIT!

Satan: **FUCK YOUR FANFIC, MEDIAMAN!**

Me: NO! FUCK **YOU** SATAN; PEOPLE LIKE THIS SHIT!

(DashieGames reference FTW!)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The scene appears to start off with Korra laying on top of Asami, the latter wrapping her arms around the mercenaries' neck, with neon lights in the background.

"It's time to put some balls in holes… You said whatever I want."

"I get it."

However, that illusion was shattered, as the two were simply standing in each other's arms in front of a trio of skeeball machines. Yep; they decided to spend the 48 minutes of whatever Korra wanted… at an arcade. Why they were in each other's arms, no one quite knows. Maybe Korra just knew that there was a camera there to make the audience laugh with the visual gag… and laugh, we did.

Anyway, Asami then chose to withdraw her arms.

"You love skeeball. Apparently, more than you love _vagina_!"

Well… she kind of has a point there.

"It's a tough call."

We will just let Korra believe that for the time being, as Asami went forward and slotted in a few dollar coins to get the game started.

"I just want to get to know the _real_ you; not the tall, 2-dimensional sex object peddled by Republic City."

Yikes, she's already aware that she's a fictional character and she hasn't gone through the _really_ fucked up part of the story yet. How is that possible?

Regardless, the balls rolled out, as Asami let her "date" handle the first shot.

"Balls in holes."

"Balls in holes. Prepare to lose tragically."

"Bring it, big girl!"

And bring it, she did. See, normally with skeeball, you got to roll it as best you can so that you can get the best points possible. That, however, didn't seem to click with Korra, as she just threw the ball at the hole that awards 100 tickets with every successful hit. Granted, real-life skeeball machines would have a plane of glass so that wouldn't happen, but _shush_ , just pretend.

Needless to say, Asami started swallowing her own words, deciding to quote… Scooby-Doo.

"Ruh-roh."

"Ruh-roh."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So, 47 minutes and 30 seconds later, the pair were walking up to the prize counter. Korra, due to her throwing arm, had a large bundle of tickets in her left hand. Asami, on the other hand, had at least a dozen tickets, though that's not to say she didn't enjoy herself. Frankly, in her mind, this was more fun than simply taking a guy in to the back alley to fuck on top of trash cans, or ending up in bed with a loser who lives in his mom's basement and refuses to get a job… I'm reading too deep in to this, aren't I?

Anyway, on to the prizes, though sadly they don't get a new car. For Korra:

"A limited edition, Voltron: Defender of the Universe ring, por vavor. I've had my eye on this sucker for a while!"

Well, that's nice, but what about Asami:

"And I will take the pencil eraser."

Get what you give, I guess. So, the cashier, Zhu-Li, handed over their respective prizes.

"Okay. You are now the proud protector of the planet. And you, can erase stuff, written in pencil."

Neither seemed disappointed with their prizes, so they decided to call this "date" a success, Korra offering her arm.

"M'lady?"

Asami took a hold, briefly laying her head on the merc's shoulder, only to quickly check her watch. All good things end, it seems.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but your 48 minutes are up."

Well, that's a bummer.

"Hey, how many more minutes can I get for this?"

 _This_ being the Voltron ring that she spent almost an hour trying to get. Talk about commitment.

"FYI; five mini-lion bots come together to form one super-lion robot!"

This grabbed Asami's attention, as her expression changed to utter excitement.

"Five mini-lion bot?!... 3 minutes."

Talk about buzzkill.

"Well, what do we do for the remaining 2 minutes and 37 seconds?"

For a few seconds, Asami had to think, as the next couple of minutes could be the deciding point of whether the story continues or not. And so, she brought up the first thing that came into her head.

"Cuddle?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **LEMON WARNING! ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE OR UNDERAGED; SKIP THE NEXT SEVERAL PARAGRAPHS UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT WARNING! NOW, ONTO THE SEX MONTAGE!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Of course, when she said cuddling, she meant going back to Korra's apartment and fucking each other's brains out like hog-monkeys… obviously.

As her back hit the wall, she couldn't hold in her moans while Korra's lips attacked her neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks, while her finger was busy stroking hard against Asami's crotch through her panties. Asami decided to reciprocate, Korra's jeans being unzipped and her pants pushed aside so that the woman against the wall could pleasure her with her own fingers. Breathlessly, as her dress was peeled down from her torso to reveal her breasts, Asami felt the need to look Korra in the eye and ask her:

"How long can you keep this up?"

"All year?"

With a giggle, the two met with a kiss, moving backwards before landing on the bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skip a little while and we're in February, where Korra and Asami are going at it with far more passion, with the two of them nude and on top of a bed of rose petals. After breaking from another tongue-filled kiss, Asami sat up holding Korra's hands and having them grip her breasts while she rode her like a flying bison… weird analogy.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next time, the room was lit only with red, scented candles, creating a romantic mood. The friction between the two on the bed, however, was far more rough, as Asami was bent over (wearing a black corset) in front of Korra, who was leaning over with her hands on the former's backside and slipping in slightly to her folds.

"Happy Chinese New Year."

"Year of the Dog."

Laughing, Korra resumed her work on Asami's ass.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next instance, however, didn't exactly have the same ring to it. At least, for Korra. Why? Because this time, she was the one bent over, looking somewhat stressed as she was trying to steady her breathing. Asami leaned over her back to reach her ear and nibble at it. Her outfit was the same black corset from before, only this was complete with stockings, high-heels, and forearm length gloves. However, it was the strap around her pelvis region that had Korra concerned, as there was a phallic device attached to it. Still, Asami tried to cool her down while still seducing her.

"Relax… and Happy International Women's Day."

With this, Asami leaned up right, readying the appendage on her crotch. As soon as she entered her girlfriend, however…

"AH! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

To contrast that, the next scene simply had the two of the them sitting opposite each other, reading their own books as it rained outside. It was refreshing for the two to do normal things that a normal couple would do, especially sense this was one of the rare times together where they kept their clothes on. Korra, amidst the calm, spoke up to Asami.

"Happy Lent."

She got a blow-kiss from this, and accepted it as enough with a smile on both of their faces… But enough of that; BACK TO THE SEX MONTAGE!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Said montage continues in October, where Korra is under covers and eating her girlfriend out while wearing false vampire teeth. At first, Asami was fine with the idea. But it quickly started to get painful, so she called it out.

"Ow! Korra!"

The merc sticks her head out from the covers, looking up at the woman who was at first melting in the palm of her hands. With that, she pulled out her teeth, sneaking in a cheeky smile as she looked at her.

"Happy Halloween."

This changed Asami's mood for the better, as she was simply incapable of avoiding Korra's charm. And it didn't hurt that Korra went back down on her to compensate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

To wrap up the montage, Korra and Asami are laying on a table surrounded by a bunch of cooked food that they had prepared for the day. Roast potatoes, cranberry sauce, a full turkey; they had it all. And they were shoving it into each other's mouths while dry humping on the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"I love you."

Those three words stopped Asami for a quick second, as she gazed into the blues eyes of the woman above her, taking in every detail of her face… But she figured "fuck it", and the two then carried on, this time both with a smile on their faces.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **SEX MONTAGE OVER! YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE READING THE CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now, Christmas has come, the two having a steady relationship for the last year or so and really getting to know each other better than anyone else. So, with Asami wrapped under covers, Korra came towards the bed, wearing nothing but a fuck-ugly Christmas sweater coloured red.

"So, if your left leg is Thanksgiving and your right leg is Christmas, can I visit you between the holidays?"

It seems her flirting skills has improved, as Asami started laughing before Korra pulled up the covers, revealing that she too was wearing a red, and hideous, Christmas sweater. With a playful smirk on her face, Korra continued.

"Ugh, that sweater is terrible! But it looks good on you."

"Red's your colour. It brings out the bloodshot in your eyes."

With her smile becoming less playful, Korra sat on the bed on her knees in front of Asami, thinking of how to ask an important question she had in mind for a while.

"Listen, I've been thinking."

"Really?"

"About why we're so good together."

"And why's that?"

Korra took a second before answering.

"Well, your crazy matches my crazy. And we're like two jigsaw puzzles, y'know? Um… weird, curvy edges…"

"Put them together, and you can see the picture on top."

Asami seemed to be getting the idea, but she interrupted Korra before she could continue, sitting up so that they were in each other's arms.

"Korra. There's something I've been meaning to ask you, but only because you haven't gotten around to asking me. Will you, um… stick it in my – "

"Marry me?"

The two spoke at the same time, but Asami was the one who stopped when she heard those words, seeing Korra holding a strawberry flavoured ring pop in her right hand. Well… this wasn't what she expected.

"Uh… jinx?"

Korra chuckled.

"Where were you hiding that?"

"Nowhere."

Spoilers; she hid it in her ass.

"I spent one month's salary, so…"

"You mean it?"

"I do."

"That's my line."

With that, the two locked lips, no needing to escalate it further than a simple kiss. And yet, all their emotions were expressed through that simple lip contact. Thus, when they separated, Asami was the first to speak.

"I love you, Korra Wilson."

"So, that's a… you're supposed to – "

"Yes!"

Korra could not feel much more ecstatic knowing that Asami accepted to be her wife, slipping the candy ring onto her own finger.

"Yes! HA-HA-HA! I feel just like a little girl!"

With that, Korra crawled around and spooned with Asami, the latter admiring her ring while holding the strong arms that circled her waist.

"What if I just hold on and never let go?"

"Ride a bitch's back like Yoda on Luke?"

"Ah, Star Wars jokes…"

"Empire!"

Korra then realised the correction that Asami made, thus spoke the next thing that came into her head.

"Jesus Christ, it's like I made you in a computer!"

With that, they kiss once again, Korra reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a camera so that the two could take a picture.

"Perfect."

After the flash, Korra took the picture and handed it to Asami so that it could come out quicker.

"That's it. Shake it."

With that, Korra went off to the toilet that was connected to the bedroom, lifting her sweater slightly so she could pee.

" _Here's the thing."_

Again, here we go with interrupting my narration.

" _Life is an endless series of train wrecks with only brief commercial breaks of happiness. This had been the ultimate commercial break."_

After finishing, Korra left the bathroom and took of her sweater, now leaving her completely nude. Before she could approach the bed, however, she suddenly felt a strong dizziness as she found it hard to stand straight.

" _Which meant it was time to return to our regularly scheduled program."_

"What the fuuu…."

Her speech became slurred as she fell over to the floor unconscious, faintly hearing her fiancé call her name before slipping into blackness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sadly, it wasn't the case of dizzy spells. It was much worse than that. Upon looking at the X-ray scans, the two saw red splotches near Korra's liver, lungs, prostate and brain. Unfortunately, it only got worse when their suspicions were confirmed the doctor.

Korra, from completely out of nowhere, had cancer in all four of those areas.

Now, Korra and Asami were sitting in Dr Kya's office as she relayed the bad news, Korra wearing her army uniform while Asami simply had a jacket and jeans. At first, Korra was understandably in denial about this.

"You're clowning. You're not clowning? I sense clowns."

"People react to news of late-stage cancer differently. There are certainly other options we can look into. Drugs are being developed every day."

The two couldn't help but look at each other, Asami appearing to be on the verge of tears before she started talking to Kya again.

"So, what do we do? Surely there must be something we can do. My uncle Noatak was diagnosed with thyroid cancer and all these experimental new drugs…"

Asami's voice was fading away from Korra, as she simply stared at her while she talked to Kya about the possibilities of treatment.

" _Asami's already working on plan A, B, all the way through to Z. Me? I'm memorising the details of her face; like it's the first time I'm seeing it… or the last."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kya spoke up.

"Ms. Wilson? Take your time to proceed this. It's important not to do anything rash."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'll cut it there, as I'm getting tired and I have an appointment with the dentist in the morning.

Still, sorry if the sex scenes were kind of awkward: I have no experience writing smut pieces. I'm just glad the rest of the story doesn't have any.

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, share with your friends, follow if you want and stay sexy!


	6. Revenge interrupted!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Legend of Korra or Deadpool.

WARNING: Although the sex scenes are pretty much done with, there is still going to be a gratuitous amount of violence, language, and complete and utter destruction of the 4th wall.

A.N.: It's hard to believe that I started this story 2 weeks ago; I haven't done something like this since I started Teen Titans: Gaim. However, unlike that story, I know that I will finish this one soon, namely as I'm not just writing this blind as I did with TT: G.

And about my first FanFic, I'm pretty much giving up on it and am willing to let someone else take control, or even just do an extensive rewrite of the story. However, if anyone wants to take over the story, I do have some rules, which I will explain in the author's note in that story for those who read it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So, remember when Kya told Korra to "Take your time" and "not to do anything rash"? Well I guess Korra didn't remember, as we are back in the present time where she has stabbed a guy with both of her katanas. Now that we are back, she put the guy out of his misery by slicing him in half then putting the blades back in the sheathes on her back, letting out a sharp breath.

"Now, if I were a 200-pound sack of assholes named Zaheer, where would I hide?"

Her question was answered in a way she didn't expect. She heard the revving of a motorcycle in the distance behind her, then remembered one of people attacking her (and responsible for the now closed-up bullet hole in her arm) was on a motorcycle. You could almost see the little light bulb suddenly flicker then turn on above her head.

"Oh."

No shit, Sherlock.

Anyway, the biker started zooming past her, but Korra wasn't about to let the guy get away, so with quick thinking (i.e.: she read ahead in the script), she ran up one of the abandoned car, drew out one of her katanas and threw it at the right angle to catch the bike on one of its wheels. The sudden jolt launched the biker out of the seat, stopping the bike and carrying his body quite a few feet (Poet and I don't even know it! Ha!). As he stopped at the wreck SUV, he was struggling to get back up, his face obscured by his helmet. Still, Korra could recognise this unclefucker anywhere, so walked up until she was only a few feet away, talking to herself once again.

"A hush falls over the crowd! Rookie sensation Korra R. Wilson out of Regina, Saskatchewan… lines up the shot."

With the biker on his hands and knees, Korra held up her hands to centre her aim on him before holding her left hand in the air.

"Her form looks good!"

With that, she rushed forward and kicked the biker in the head, knocking him against the SUV. The biker tried pulling out his gun, but she simply grabbed his hand and tossed the gun away.

"And THAT is why Regina rhymes… with fun!"

Wait, what?

Anyway, she just proceeded to kick the ever-loving shit out of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you're witnessing is sweet, dick-kicking revenge!"

Said revenge included more blows to the head, a slam dunk onto his neck and ending with throwing him to the side, hitting the edge of the bridge.

"Oh, giving him the business! Incoming!"

She followed this up with kneeing him in the head, which finally revealed Zaheer's beaten, bruised and bloodied face. As he sat there staggered and unfocused, Korra brought out her other sword, twirling it in her hand.

"This is unsportsmanlike conduct to a whole new level!"

On the final word, she shoved her sword through Zaheer's left shoulder, pinning him to the concrete he was up against. Korra then walked forward, crouching down until the two were face to face, after so long. Though when she spoke, there was this hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Looking good, Zaheer. Well rested. Looks like you've been pitching, not catching."

Zaheer looked at her with utter confusion, recognising the voice but ultimately unable to pin it down.

"Ringing any bells? No?"

With no choice, Korra rolled up her mask up to reveal her mouth, showing the damage that has been done to her because of him.

"How about now?"

Zaheer let out a small chuckle, finally realising who was responsible for the disruption to his supplies and who has been killing his men over the last year.

"Korra fucking Wilson… hello, gorgeous."

"Yeah, like I got bit by a radioactive Sharpei. And whose fault is that, Zaheer? Now; time to undo what you did to this butterface!"

Zaheer couldn't help but chuckle once again.

"You should thank me. Apparently, I've made you immortal. I'm actually quite jealous."

"Yeah, but this ain't a live worth living, is it?"

Korra flicked the handle of the sword that impaled Zaheer, noticing the constantly smug look of the villain's face. However, she wasn't aware of why he was smiling so much. Nor was she aware of the presence that currently standing behind her.

"Now; I'm gonna do to you what the Wolf Bats did to music in the late 90's!"

She raised her fist, but felt it impact something metal, complete with a "clang" sound effect. Widening her eyes slightly, she started to feel around where her fist landed. She then realised that she hit a metal crotch, thus could help but turn her head to see how it was.

"Dad?"

It, however, was not her dad. Instead, it was Mako, a look of disapproval on his face as he grabbed the merc and threw her to a car not too far away. Everything felt like everything was in slow-motion for Korra as she, once again, takes this point to narrate.

" _I think we can all agree that shit just went sideways in the most colossal way."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cut back to the past, where we see… a figure of Baraka-pool… ugh.

" _Well, maybe not THE most."_

Try telling yourself that every time you remember that atrocity.

Anywho, we are now back in Korra and Asami's apartment, where Korra seems to be ready to head out the door, but not before going to pick up something.

"Now, this is my most prized possession."

At first, she seems to be talking about the Baraka-pool toy… but she then tosses that out of the way (hopefully out of the fucking window) to pick up a _"WHAM! Make it Big"_ album, the cover having a picture of the forever awesome George Michael (Rest in peace, good sir) and the equally brilliant Andrew Ridgeley. This, however, caused Asami to raise an eyebrow.

"Wham?"

"No, no, no, no. _WHAM!_ "Make it Big" is the album that George and Andy deserved that exclamation point."

"So, what; am I just supposed to smile and wave you out the door?"

"Think of it like Spring cleaning; only, if Spring was death."

Well, that's a dark way to look at things. Regardless, while packing some stuff into her bag, she happened to pick up a coin bag that simply said _Bernadette Peters_ on it.

"God, if I had a nickel every time I rubbed one out to Bernadette Peters _._ "

Asami came over, taking the bag out of her girlfriend's hand and giving it a shake.

"Sounds like you do."

Snapping out of her stupor, she dragged Korra away to the table, handing her a lime green drink that, I guess, is supposed to help.

"Bernadette is not going anywhere, because you're not going anywhere! Drink!"

"Your right. Cancer's only my liver, lungs, prostate and brain. All things I can live without."

The sarcasm was not lost on Asami, as Korra went over to sit on the bed after drinking what she had in her hand and leaving the glass on the table.

"You belong at home, surrounded by your Voltron and your Bernadette… and your me."

Of course, that's when Korra decided to lay it out bluntly to her girlfriend.

"Look; we both know that cancer is a shitshow. Like, Yakoff Smirnov opening for the Spin Doctors at the Iowa state fair, shitshow. And under no circumstances am I taking you to that show. I want you to remember me; not the ghost of Christmas me."

"Well, I want to remember US!"

Of course, Korra could completely understand where Asami was coming from, but simply chose to be stubborn.

"God, I'm gonna find you in the next life and boombox "Careless Whisper" outside your window. _WHAM!_ "

Sighing, Asami walked over and sat on the bed, laying her head on Korra's shoulder despite being taller than her.

"No one is boomboxing shit, okay? We can fight this."

So, they sat there, silent for only a few seconds. And yet, the heaviness was not lost in those seconds, Asami's promise still ringing in Korra's ears.

"Besides, I just realised something. You win."

Korra raised an eyebrow as she looked at Asami.

"Your life is officially waaaaaay more fucked up than mine."

This left a small grin on Korra's face, turning to get a better look at Asami's face.

"I love you."

With this, the two of them started making out, leaving the bed sheets in a tangled mess.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I think I just typed enough.

Like I said, I'm now leaving the other FanFic for anyone to ask about if they want to take it. However, I will be posting a short chapter laying some rules that I would appreciate if people read before asking.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, please leave a review, follow if you want and share with your friends.

Have a lovely night!


	7. The effect of El Cancer

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Legend of Korra or Deadpool. They are the properties of Bryke and Marvel Comics, respectively.

A.N.: Oh, my God, I'm back again! Sorry that I haven't been updating day to day like I was before. I have no excuse outside of my personal life interfering and getting my essays submitted for Uni. So now that I have the time, I can give you a new chapter.

But before we get to it, I'd like to thank **SuperHeroTimeFan** for getting in contact with me and taking Teen Titans: Gaim off my hands. The dude is mad talented and has written "The Ringed Titan: Wizard". Turns out I'm not the first guy to give Teen Titans Kamen Rider powers! Please check out his work!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Korra enters "Chief Lin's", she noticed that the atmosphere of the place was much more melancholy than usual. By this point, everyone has been told that she has cancer, but she was guessing that they're still having trouble accepting it, even though she seemed somewhat paler and had some bags under her bloodshot eyes. Again, she couldn't entirely blame them for not wanting to see her go, but there were still signs that it would happen.

Regardless, she walked up to the bar where she said down, most of it empty except for Bolin.

"Korra."

"Bo."

"Christ, you look like you could use a blowjob AND a shower. Courtesy calls for the latter, first."

"Yeah, how about 3 shots of patron?"

"How about some Triticum aestivum?"

Excuse me?

"Wheat Grass. Excellent for the immune system."

He was holding said grass in his hands, almost like he had them ready for when Korra arrived. Well, at least he isn't as inconsiderate as we thought.

"Jesus Christ, you sound just like Asami. Here, check it out."

She then pulled out a handful of different brochures for different medical facilities, no doubt in a vain attempt to get her help.

"She's sending away for all these colourful clinic brochures. I'm sure they're all FDA approved. _Chechnya._ Isn't that where you go to GET cancer?"

Well, after doing some research (i.e.: I just Googled it), I can safely say that Korra isn't that far off.

"We've got China and Central Mexico. Do you know how they say "cancer" in Spanish?"

"No, how?"

"… _El cancer._ "

"Oh, I could've guessed that."

No quite true, but again, just pretend.

Bolin happened to pull a picture out of his pocket, holding it up to look at it before showing Korra.

"Look at how happy you two are, here?"

Korra looked up, seeing the picture was of her and Asami before Christmas came about. Bolin was right; the two of them WERE happy, happier than they had been in their entire life. They were able to find each other by sheer dumb luck and yet, have come out better because of it. Honestly, Korra wishes she could just freeze-frame that one moment so that neither she or Asami would have to put up with the cancer bullshit.

"Mind if I keep this? Put it up, so I can remember? When you looked alive?"

Korra nodded, giving him permission to do so.

"At least I'll finally win the dead pool, now that you're tragically dying of cancer."

"Gee, thanks."

Well, Bolin doesn't exactly have the best history when it comes to tact, does he? Regardless, he remembers something that he had to tell the merc when she popped by.

"Oh, by the way, that guy other there came in looking for you."

He handed her a black card that just had a number on it: 555-0199. There wasn't even anything on the other side, just that number. She turned to where Bolin was pointing, seeing a guy wearing a black suit with his back to the bar, no doubt just looking down at his drink.

"Grim reaper type. I don't know; might further the plot."

Wow, even the supporting comic reliefs are becoming self-aware; is it just something that spreads with any Deadpool related material?

Regardless, Korra figured 'fuck it' and decided to walk over to the man, picking up a drink from another regular who offered his condolences with a nod. The suited figure finally saw Korra walking round, putting on a fake smile. Korra then sat opposite him, getting a better look at his glasses and thin moustache (A.N.: It's Raiko, just because I wanna see him in pain later).

"Ah! Korra Wilson."

"Hi. How could I help you, besides luring children into a panel van?"

"I understand that you've recently been diagnosed with terminal cancer."

"Wow, stalker alert."

"It's my job. Recruitment. I'm sorry that you have a rough way to go. But you're a fighter. Special forces, 41 confirmed kills."

"That's 1 every 7 weeks, at that rate most folks get a haircut."

As she talked, she grabbed the man's drink, pouring it down her throat after finishing the other drink she was given. For some reason, this didn't faze the man sitting opposite to her. Then again, I'd doubt an assassination attempt would faze him, either.

"It's to wash the taste out. Of being so… impressive."

Not exactly modest, but you probably already knew that.

"And now, you spend your days standing up for the little people."

"People change. What do you want?"

Raiko had to adjust in his seat before answering.

"I represent an organisation of people who may be able to help. What if I told you we could cure your cancer? And what's more, give you abilities most people only dream of."

This obviously grabbed Korra's attention. People who could cure her cancer? Give her a chance at a happy life with Asami? Inconceivable! But again, with this basically being Korra as Deadpool, her response had to be filled with snark.

I'd say you sounded like an infomercial. But not a good one, like Slapchop, more like Shakeweight-y."

I had to Google what that meant… I still feel unclean. Anyway, back to the conversation.

"The world needs extraordinary soldiers. We won't just make you better. You'll be better than better. A superhero."

Sadly, that's where Korra had to draw the line.

"Listen… Agent Smith, I tried the superhero business and it left a mark… but if I ever hit 'Fuck it', I'll hit you up."

She got out of the chair and made her way to leave, but had one last thing to tell the agent.

"Oh, uh, shit! We're within 500 yards of a school, so you may wanna… you, know, yeah."

For once, the man's expression changed from a fake smile to a slight look of bafflement. 'What the hell did that even mean?'

Still, as Korra was walking, she made sure to quickly let Bolin know what the man would be doing.

"His drinks on him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now back at the apartment, late at night, Korra was sitting on a chair in her sweatpants, the rain pattering against the window. However, it wasn't just outside that was wet. Right now, Korra had some slight tears in her eyes as she started thinking back to her encounter with the man in the bar. Namely, with how she could have the chance to live the life she wants to live with Asami, a woman she had only known for little over a year and had met on a chance meeting in a bar.

She was thinking not just how it could affect her, but how it could affect Asami, and how she would feel about Korra leaving to get an unguaranteed cure to her condition. She couldn't possibly think of how her girlfriend-now-fiancé would react, even if this could end up for the better. However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Asami's voice in the darkness.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Quickly wiping her eyes, she returned to the bed.

"Hey, sorry. I had a Liam Neeson nightmare. I dreamt I kidnapped his daughter and he wasn't having it."

She got in bed, allowing her girlfriend to wrap her arm around her torso, which had gone somewhat flabby in the past few weeks after being diagnosed. Sensing a bit of uneasiness, she thought to cheer up Asami while she slept.

"Hey, uh, they made three of those movies… At some point, you have to wonder if he's just a bad parent."

"Mm-hm."

Even though she was back in her dreamland, Asami couldn't stop the small smirk on her face from growing. This was just one of the endless list of qualities that Korra loved about this woman; her smile, the way she laughs, her attitude, her dazzling good looks… honestly, Korra could go on forever about every detail that she loves about Asami. And ultimately, this was what fuelled her next actions. Not ten minutes later, Korra was dressed in white top and black jacket, packing her bag with other clothes and moving to open the door, looking back at the still sleeping Asami with for one last time, tears slowly welling in her eyes. With a deep breath, she walked out and gently shut the door.

" _The worst part about cancer isn't what it does to you. But what it does to the people you love. Who knew if this guy could save my life. But I knew, there was only one way to save hers."_

10 minutes after leaving, Asami felt around the left side of the bed, finally noticing Korra's absence and waking up. Now realising that she was gone, Asami could only sit there with her arms wrapped around her legs, laying her head on her knees as she started sobbing.

" _After all, isn't that what superheroes do?"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Damn, this was not easy to write.

Still, I hope you liked it, please leave a review, share with your friends and a toddle to the ooo to the you! (Thew Adams reference FTW!)


	8. Uh, snappy title!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Legend of Korra or Deadpool.

A.N.: Good lord, how long ago have I posted a new chapter for this story? Granted, a lot of that was because of Uni work and general laziness, so what you gonna do?

Anyways, I would like to thank **HockyfistDJGOD** and **IceHeart** for being the only people to leave reviews thus far; I am not worthy! Also, thanks to **EmeraldMaster** and **BROKEN Brother Draco** for following and finally, **bombadil1997** and **mpowers045** for favouriting! You guys are made of awesome!

With that said, on to the story!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So enough with the dramatic bullshit; time to get back to the present!

Currently, Korra is in the middle of the air as she had just been flung by Mako. And now, her body was heading to a car that had since been abandoned, likely because of the carnage that had still littered the streets.

" _Okay; lets pro-con this whole 'superhero' thing, shall we?"_

With that, the merc's body hit the side of the car which then landed face first onto the ground.

" _Pro: they pull down a GAGGLE of ass! Dry-cleaning discounts, lucrative film deals both origin stories and larger ensemble team movies! Not to mention, bizarre crossover FanFics from a dude with very little social skills."_

Ha-ha, very funny Korra.

Still, it seems like you have it pretty good, all things considered.

" _Con:"_

At that moment, Korra rose her head to, once again, gander at the reader who is no doubt confused if they know nothing about Deadpool.

"They're all lame-ass teacher's pets!"

"Hey! You know that I can hear you, don't you?"

Stay out of this, Mako!

"Yeah, listen to the Author! Besides, I wasn't talking to you… I was talking to _them!"_

You can guess who she's referring to for yourselves. Anyways, Mako made sure that Zaheer wasn't going anywhere before heading to Korra.

"Stay right here. You've been warned before, Deadpool. This is a shameful and reckless use of your powers. You'll be come with us; both of you!"

"Says the dude who dumped a girl to get with another out of spite."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter. Point is, Mako; I don't time to deal with the Goody-Two-Shoes bullshit, right now! Aaaaaaaaaaand, you are?"

She finally took notice of the young girl that was with them, just standing there and chewing gum like she doesn't give a fuck. Korra would've thought this girl would've either walked out of a Goth club or was attending a late-night viewing of The Matrix. Both of which seems plausible.

"Negasonic Teenage Warhead."

"Negasonic Teenage – What the SHIT?! That is the coolest name EVER!"

Well, she ain't wrong there. Still, the only change in Opal's expression is a raised eyebrow.

"So, what is she; your sidekick?"

"Yeah right, try trainee."

As they spoke, Korra walked over to Zaheer, almost like she was trying to ignore Mako talking to her. And knowing what he's done to her in the show, I can't really blame her.

"So, lemme guess. The X-Men left you behind on, what, shit detail?"

"What does that make you?"

"Pretending you're not here, Negasonic Teenage Warhead! Can we trade names?"

Probably for the sake of gratification, Korra gave the bastard sitting in front of her a solid punch to the face. Thinking that the merc was just a general bitch, Opal rolled her eyes and groaned in impatience.

"Can we go now?"

But did that stop that the red merc? No. She simply spoke in her head:

" _If she can't have fun, I'll make fun of her character traits instead!"_

So, walking back, she began to try and get a more emotional reaction out of the teen.

"Look! I'm a teenage girl! I'd rather be ANYWHERE but here! I'm all about long, sullen silences, followed by mean comments, followed by more silences! So, what's it gonna be?"

By the time she walked back, she was up close in Opal's face, a daring look in her Youngblood's Diseased eyes.

"Long sullen silence or mean comment? Go on."

You could almost hear a pin drop in the sudden air of silence that followed, the merc looking dead into the mutant's eyes, gouging for a reaction. Now, normally the teen wouldn't disappoint and likely say trash about anyone she didn't like. With Korra, on the other hand:

"You got me in a box, here!"

"AH-HA!"

That's it Korra; rub it in Mako's stupid metal face.

"Regardless, we still can't allow this, Deadpool. Just come quietly, already."

"You… big chrome cock-gobbler!"

"Watch that mouth."

"You're REALLY gonna fuck this up for me?!"

Well, when Mako's involved, the situation's bound to be fucked up. Still, pointing to Zaheer, Korra kept up on her rant.

"Trust me; that wheezing bag of dick-tips has what's coming to him! He's pure EVIL! Besides, nobody's getting hurt."

On that, the body that had previously hit the highway sign (that suspiciously lead to Bryke Airport, because why not?) slid down and fell on the car below, sliding onto the highway road and drawing the group's attention. Mako looked back at Korra with a deadpan expression, almost bordering on contempt and anger. Korra's response?

"That guy was already up there when I got here."

Yeah, sure he was.

Still, Mako, for once in his entire existence as a fictional character, tried appealing to Korra's better nature… key word being "tried".

"Korra, please; you're better than this. Join us. Use your powers for good!"

As he spoke, Korra picked up a tyres hubcap and tossed it at Zaheer's head, hitting him right in the wound pouring blood.

"Heads up."

Ignoring this, Mako was still trying to convince her to listen to him. But of course, as he is one to do, he says the wrong thing to the wrong person at the wrong time.

"Be a hero!"

"Listen: the day I decide to become a crime-fighting shit-swizzler, who lives with a bunch of other whiners, at the Neverland mansion of some creepy, old, bald, Heaven's Gate-looking mother fucker, on THAT day… I'll send your shiny broody ass a friend request. But until then, I'm gonna do what I came here to do!"

As Korra was ranting, neither her or the aforementioned broody ass noticed Zaheer moving his hand to the blade still stuck in his shoulder.

"Either that, or slap the bitch outta ya!"

"Korra - "

Opal happened to look over to the villain on the side of the street and decided to try to speak up and disrupt the argument.

"Hey - "

"Zip it, Sinead!"

"Hey, Bitchpool!"

At that, Korra turned around, pointing at Zaheer, but…

"And I hope that you're watching – "

Zaheer was gone, leaving nothing but a huge puddle of blood and a broken sword, as they could hear motorcycle noises in the background.

That, Korra, is what we would call and "oops".

Gasping and putting her hands to her cheeks, Korra looked over to Mako, who at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"That's, uh… that's unfortunate."

And yet, still no sense of tact.

Korra then looked back at where Zaheer was in disbelieve… then back to Mako… then the spot, then Mako, then the spot, then Mako and on and on until she stopped at Mako, pure unrestrained anger on her face.

"THAT! DOES IT!"

Feeling brave, she leaped into the air to punch him in the face. But instead of his face recoiling in pain, she heard the bones in her wrist crack, hot pain swelling in her arm as she turned around and sat on her knees.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!... Canada!"

After trying to flick it, she quickly confirmed that her hand was broken. Despite this, Mako tried talking to her again.

"Look, Korra – "

"Cock shot!"

Korra instead tried to hit the metal man in the balls. Once again, she could hear the splintering of her hand as her fist came into contact.

"AHHHHH! Oh, your poor, non-existent wife!"

"… You REALLY should stop, now."

Not listening, Korra got back up to her feet, raising her arms to check her wrists. Although they were broken, she still wanted to kick Mako's ass but good.

"All dinosaurs fear the T-Rex."

Flipping through the air, she tried kicking him in the face and… well, guess what happened.

"GAHHHHH!"

If your answer was "broke her foot like a dumbass", YOU WIN!

The most reaction that this got was Opal chuckling, enjoying seeing this person in pain. Not that one could blame her; it was pretty funny in the movie.

"I promise this only gets worse for you, big boy!"

"This is just getting embarrassing, Korra. Please, stay down."

Again, the merc was ignoring him, getting back onto her left foot, and hopping around to stay up. And of course, taking the chance to snark at him.

"You ever hear of the one-legged chick in the ass-kicking contest?"

"Oh Raava, do you have an off-switch?"

"Yeah, it's right next to the prostate. Or is that the ON switch?"

"Enough!"

Finally getting angry, Mako literally back-handed Korra to the side, launching her into the front window of a nearby car and putting her into more pain. And Opal was still laughing all the while, because why the fuck not?

Groaning, the merc in red leaned over the side of the car and landed on her back so that she doesn't put her wrists or ankle in any more pain. She didn't have much time to nurse them, as Mako walked over and handcuffed her, the other cuff being on his wrist as he dragged her away.

"Come on; I think you're due a chat with the Professor."

"Would that be Tenzin or Aang? These timelines are SO confusing."

Don't question it.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me!"

"You'll recover, Korra. You always do."

As if to emphasise his point, Korra snapped her free wrist back to normal with a single flick. But now that he hand had held, she pulled out the knife in her boot, looking back to you guys.

"You ever _"127 Hours"_?... Spoiler alert!"

From there, she started cutting at the wrist that was still cuffed. Hearing the noise, Opal looked and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh, Raava! That's nasty!"

Mako finally noticed, coming to a stand-still and lifting up his cuffed hand. He was rewarded with a splatter of blood hitting his face while Korra kept cutting.

"Oh yeah! There's the money shot, baby! Are you there, Raava? It's me, Margaret!"

She quickly kicked up Mako's body, sheering off her hand in one slice, and the momentum causing her to do a multi-spin backflip onto the road under the bridge. Rather fucking conveniently, a Cabbage Corp garbage truck was passing by and she landed inside the dump-bed.

As for the hand that was left behind, Mako lifted it up to eye-view and saw that before she cut it off, Korra decided to flip the bird at him, not doubt bruising Mako's already fragile ego.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

FINALLY! Almost 3 months later and I finally finished another chapter! Don't worry, we'll be getting to all the stuff with the experiments later. But right for the next several weeks, my focus will be on finishing my assignments that are due in May and June and signing up for future modules.

Still, please leave a review and share with your friends. Till next time, keep it real!


	9. The pain starts

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Legend of Korra or Deadpool.

 **A.N.:** Well, the first year of University is coming to an end and Comic-Con is literally right around the corner (it's the 23rd as I'm writing this and I got tickets for this Sunday). So why not take advantage of the fact that all my work was finished early to just churn out another chapter? I might have a bad night sleep tonight, but that's normal for me.

UPDATE: I really started writing this chapter 3 months ago? Christ, I'm slow! Also, I am aware that Turf Wars part 1 is out in stores, but I had my copy pre-ordered since March and I'm getting it next week. I hope it's good!

While I'm at it, quick review response:

 **BROKEN Draco Master:** Thank you for your kind words, sir/madam!

 **mpowers045:** Well, who else would it be?

 **HockyfistDJGOD:** Yeah, the next few chapters will be kinda fucked up.

So, usual shit: swearing, violence, torture, brief nudity and potential fourth wall detonating with a Creeper from Minecraft. Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now that Mako's ego was no doubt bruised, Korra had landed inside a garbage truck that happened to be passing by under the bridge and happened to be heading to her home. The stump left from where she cut her hand off was still leaking blood into the pile of rotten food, black bags and used condoms. However, none of this mattered to Korra, as she thought back to what has just transpired in the last half-hour.

" _Rock, meet bottom."_

Oh, right; she still needs to do her narration. Carry on, Korra.

" _Thanks. Anyway, when life ends up being breathtakingly fucked, you can generally trace it back to one big, bad decision."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At least a few days have passed after Korra called up Agent Smith (or Raiko, same thing) and now, she was on a stretcher being moved through dimly lit corridors, for some reason having a bunch of green lights along the way.

" _The one that sent you down the road to Shittsburgh. This? Well, this was mine."_

Korra noticed that the stretcher was slowing down as they reached a double door. And who else would be there other than Agent Raiko, still presenting himself with the same smug aura and superiority. So of course, he was more than jovial when he saw Korra arrive.

"Miss Wilson. Nothing warms my heart more than the change of someone else's. You finally hit 'fuck it'."

Had to bring that up, didn't you? Still, Korra reminded herself of why she was doing all of this; Asami. She's doing this for the person who truly tried to help her in her recovery and still loved her for who she is. So, speaking with a voice that had become somewhat raspy due to her surprising silence, she only had one request.

"Just promise you'll do right by me… so I can do right by someone else."

"Of course."

And just as she was being wheeled in…

"And please don't make the super-suit green… or animated!"

Couldn't resist.

As she was being carted through the large room, she saw what kind of hell hole she would be in for the next… however long this would take. On either side, she saw men and woman with bloodshot eyes and pale skin, while others had some… defects, such us a topless woman with bone-like spikes sticking out of her back, and another guy who was panting and covered in blood while strapped to a table. She felt uncomfortable just looking at the grimy, slimy, dirt-ridden shithole she was gonna stay in for a while.

And of course, the best way to cope with any bad situation (for Korra) is to joke about it.

"This place seems sanitary. My first request is warmer hands."

As she kept talking, a pair of men picked her up and put her on a leather seat that had been flattened out, strapping in her arms, legs, and waist.

"And, Jesus, a warmer table! You should really come up with a safety word, fellas. I'm thinking "Pork-and-beans"."

The men walked away, making room for a surprisingly tall… woman? That's a woman, right? Well, she had her hair tied back into a long ponytail at the top of her head, but the most defining feature was the eye tattoo on her forehead, making her look like a genderswapped Tien on a bad acid trip. Doesn't help that she has a scowl on her face that'll give Satsuki Kiryuin a run for her money. Oh, and she had a matchstick in her lips, but that ain't important. What is important was that she was tightening up Korra's restraints

Quick; cue Korra's wit!

"Aren't you a little strong for a… lady? She's a lady, right? What's up with the matches; oral fixation? Or are you just a big Nuktuk fan?"

The tall woman's scowl grew deeper, as she put her hand over Korra's mouth, shutting her up while squeezing her face. She likely would've popped her skull, if it weren't for:

"Patience, P'li. All in due time."

There he is! As the now named P'li removed her hand, Korra came face to face with the man who "saved" her. What to do? Blabber on, of course!

"Are you here for the turn down service or what?"

"Hm, we have another talker."

"I'm just excited about my first day at super hero camp — "

"Shut the fuck up!"

Having enough of the Merc's blabbering, P'li shoved a leather gag into her mouth, giving the bald man the chance to quickly look at Korra's eye with a flashlight.

"Ms Wilson, my name is Laghima. I manage this workshop. My welcome speech used to be filled with euphemisms like, "This may hurt a little", or "This may cause some discomfort.". But I've grown blunt."

As he speaks, he plugs an IV into the skin of Korra's left elbow, preparing a machine filled with blue liquid.

"This workshop isn't a government led program. It's a private institution that turns reclamation projects like yourself into soldiers of extraordinary abilities. But if you think super human powers are acquired painlessly, well... I'm injecting you with a serum that activates any mutant genes lurking in your DNA. For it to work we need to subject you to extreme stress."

Said serum started flowing through the IV and into Korra's skin, for the first time since her arrival filling her with a sense of fear.

"You've heard the whole, make an omelette break some eggs thing, right? I'm about to hurt you, Korra. I was a patient here once myself, you know. The treatment affects everyone differently. It made P'li inhumanly strong."

Korra looked to the woman on her left, seeing a smug sense of satisfaction on her face.

"In my case, it enhanced my reflexes, and scorched my nerve endings so I no longer feel pain. And in fact, I no longer feel anything."

It's here that Korra starts to mumble, trying to tell Laghima something, but the leather gag obviously getting in the way of that. With a nod from Laghima, P'li removes the gag, allowing Korra the chance to breathe properly again.

"Thank you! Thank you… You have something in your teeth."

Laghima couldn't help but smirk, though he did start to feel around his teeth with his tongue.

"Just in the middle there. Romaine lettuce, or something. It's been bothering me for a long time."

Laghima then took his chances and looked into a nearby mirror, exposing his teeth… only to see nothing. Korra just made an ass out of him, chuckling all the while.

"Ha! Made you look! Hey, is Laghima your real name? Because it sounds suspiciously made up. What is it really? Kevin? Ruth? Scott? Mitch? Dexter? (putting on a fake British accent) Is it Basil Fawlty?"

"Joke away. The one thing that never survives this place… is a sense of humour".

"… We'll see about that, pop spice."

"I suppose we will. She all yours."

With that, "Laghima" turned and walked away, no doubt to work on the other subjects.

"Oh, come on! You're really gonna leave me alone here with less bitchy and photoshopped Kim Kardashian?"

P'li had heard enough at this point, grabbing Korra by the forehead and punching her in the face, leaving small dots of blood all over her face and knocking her unconscious.

Needless to say, stuff's gonna go downhill for our "hero".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that's where we'll stop, because I left you guys hanging for long enough. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want more stuff from me, I have a blogspot where I am posting my own reviews on stuff. If you're interested, I'll leave the weblink on my profile page.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
